


These Shaky Feet

by ThereisNoTragedyinThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge- Cherik Edition [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereisNoTragedyinThat/pseuds/ThereisNoTragedyinThat
Summary: A reunion in an airport and a little too much uncertainty.Day 2: Reunion Hug





	These Shaky Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the prompt list in the first story :)
> 
> Day 2: Reunion Hug

Charles was nervous. Extremely, inconsolably nervous.

He shouldn’t be, there was no reason to be. Well…except the fact that this was the first time he’d be seeing Erik in person for eight months. Sure, that wasn’t very long in the grand scheme of things, not to most people but Charles had felt every day, every second keenly.

Video calls were great. Texts were nice. Phone calls were ideal. None of them allowed him to use his telepathy.

He was going to see and feel Erik’s mind for the first time in ages and the thought, for some strange reason, was scary. Charles was over-reacting; he knew he was. All the same, he found his hands shaking where they were shoved deep in his pockets, eyes locked on the space in front of him, where any minute Erik would appear.

The truth was Charles wasn’t all that sure what to expect.

Over the past week as the date drew ever nearer and Erik would finally be done with this shitty assignment, Charles hadn’t been able to stop himself from worrying. Raven had even grown exasperated with him to the point of throwing whatever soft thing was nearest at his head.

She didn’t understand.

Seeing Erik but not being able to read him all this time…. well it was no secret he had commitment issues and not getting constant mental reassurance, backed up by projected emotion had weighed on him.

Which had, inadvertently, ended up weighing on Erik as well. Charles had tried to hide his uncertainty but interacting with Erik had grown tedious and disorienting, to the point that he felt as though he spoke to a stranger. That of courses, was impossible to hide and Erik had grown increasingly disconcerted, made evident by just how much he’d say the words I love you, something otherwise rarely said.

Charles had kindly pretended not to notice the gleam of desperation just the other night after a rather stilted and awkward conversation. He had been trying, truthfully, to act normal but staring at Erik, the man, his lover, hadn’t felt real. He was indistinct, without personality or expression and Charles wasn’t able to just pretend it was all fine. In the end, they had hung up with a sigh and Erik’s impassioned reminder that it was only a few more days.

That didn’t explain why he was so nervous now.

Charles hated it. Truly. They had been together for nearly a year now and he should not be acting so ridiculously as all this. Still, that didn’t stop his hands from fidgeting, smoothing down the front of his jumper, running through his hair. It frankly took an embarrassing amount of self-control not to start pacing among the tight knot of waiting people.

His attention was grabbed by the sudden shift around him and a glance up revealed people slowly filtering out of the secured area of the airport and looking with bright weary eyes for loved ones. For the first time it occurred to Charles that standing near the back of the crowd was a very poor move, with his short height.

Unfortunately, it seemed rather rude to shove his way to the front. So, resigning himself, Charles settled for peering between the mass of bodies, looking for a familiar tall, lanky form. It didn’t take long…well technically.

Charles felt Erik’s mind like a lightbulb sparking to life. It was sudden and visceral and enough to make Charles gasp with surprise as the feeling of _Erik_ washed over him. Biting his lip Charles inhaled for what felt like the first time since Erik had left and nearly cried at the very first tentative: _Charles?_

_Erik._

Relief bloomed in the landscape of his intimate mind; _where are you?_

Suddenly it became urgent to find Erik, to feel him in his arms and know he wasn’t crazy, hadn’t conjured up this man who was so damned perfect and contrary and unbelievable. Charles’s feet moved of their own violation, all but yanking him in the direction of that pulsing beacon.

He emerged around the crowd of people and found himself standing in front of Erik. A long handful of seconds past between them in which Charles observed the obvious exhaustion in dark rimmed eyes and the defeated slouch of shoulders, and the honestly desperate tone of that mental voice, reciting reassurances over and over.

 _I’m sorry. I’m real. We’re here. Please. I’m sorry. I’m real. We’re here. Please_.

Charles didn’t need anymore then that before he was leaping forward into Erik’s waiting arms, mind curling happily around his lover’s and soothing the fears there. Everything was alright, it was all real, nothing to be afraid of anymore.

Erik’s arms squeezed him tightly to his chest, unforgiving and loving as a kiss was pressed to the shell of his ear. It felt like an apology, one that was undeserved but one he was grateful for all the same.

Charles was willing to admit that maybe, just maybe he had been a bit foolish.


End file.
